Trench
by shyhinata144
Summary: Unrelated one-shots. They mostly focus on Naruto or Hinata. But there are one or two that focus on other characters.
1. Jumpsuit

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

* * *

Hinata was on the ground gasping for air as sweat dripped from her face._ 'I have to get stronger,'_ she thought as she tried to sit up, however, her body refused to listen. There was an upcoming war, her little sister was being groomed to be the next head of the clan, her cousin would act as leader while her father took a trip with Hanabi. And Hinata was just left there, incapable of holding any major responsibilities. Everyone continued to view Hinata as weak, despite her efforts at merely being recognized. Things were always changing, and yet she was always the same. _'I can't believe how much I hate, pressures of a new place roll my way.'_ Hinata recalled when she was first disowned by her father and being put in Kurenai's care. Then she became part of Team 8 and she was constantly holding her team back. She couldn't even make it past the preliminaries for the Chunin exams. _'I crumble underneath the weight,'_ Hinata thought as she once again tried to sit up, and again her body refused to move. "Always a failure," she said to herself.

Hinata continued to lay there, wallowing in self pity. But then she started to feel the sun's rays giving her warmth. A warmth that reminded her of the person she admired most, Naruto. She wouldn't give up, because her goal was to be able to stand by his side. And she wouldn't be able to do that if she continued to give up. With effort she sat up, and with even more effort she got on her feet. "Can't give up! Dusting off my jumpsuit," she said as she got in position and activated her Byakugan. "I will get stronger," she affirmed.


	2. Levitate

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Naruto let out a bored sigh. He respected Iruka-sensei, but sometimes his lectures were just too damn boring. To prevent himself from falling asleep, Naruto flipped his notebook to an empty page and start doodling, what he imagined an adult Naruto would look like. _'Yeah, ninja Naruto is bad ass! I know how to levitate up off my feet.'_ Naruto thought as he drew the village in the background. Naruto started on the next panel, _'And ever since the seventh grade I learned to fire-breathe.'_ Naruto was using Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu on his enemy. _'And though I feed on things that fell. You can learn to levitate with just a little help.' _There was Iruka-sensei in the background cheering Naruto on. _'Learn to levitate with just a little help.'_ "Come down, come down," Naruto said aloud causing some of the other students to look at him. _'Cowards only come through when the hour's late and everyone's asleep, mind you,'_ in the following panel, Naruto drew himself fighting the main villain that oddly enough resembled Sasuke. "Yeah! Now show up, show up!" Naruto said aloud as he got excited about his comic, causing students to gather around his desk.

Kiba let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, right Naruto! Like you could ever beat Sasuke!" his roaring laughter vibrated throughout the classroom.

"Shut up dog breath! Like you know anything," countered Naruto.

"I know you're the dead last loser that's always getting his ass beat," replied Kiba.

"I'm a vulture that feeds on pain," Naruto added with a smirk.

Kiba was about to reply but Iruka-sensei instructed everyone to return to their seats and focus on the lesson or they would miss their afternoon break. Causing all the students to scramble back to their seats. Iruka also advised Naruto to focus on the lesson or he would need to stay after class to review. Naruto looked at his mini comic one last time _'You can learn to levitate with just a little help,'_ he thought before closing his notebook to try and focus on the lesson, because he would one day defeat Sasuke. He just needs a little help at the moment.


	3. Morph

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Naruto sat upon the Hokage monument as he let out a deep sigh. At 12 years old he still did not know why the villagers hated him. What had he done to deserve their hate? Was it because he had no parents? But why was it just him they hated? Surely, there were other children in the village without parents. Naruto didn't understand, all he knew was that it wasn't fair. Naruto then looked up to the sky and noticed the sun was starting to go down, it wouldn't be long before it was dark. So he decided to make his way home.

As he was walking through the village and observing the other residents, an idea suddenly popped into his head, _'If I keep moving, they won't know. I'll morph to someone else.'_ Naruto then started running through the streets, pretending he was a Jonin on a special mission. Because Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he accidentally bumped in to a stall. Knocking something over, "Stupid kid!" shouted the keeper as he threw a random object at Naruto. Naruto evaded the object and with a grin thought, _'What they throw at me's too slow. I'll morph to someone else.' _This time Naruto imagined he was an Anbu. On a top secret mission that no one knew about. However, pretending to be an Anbu quickly got boring because no one seemed to notice him. _'I'm just a ghost. I'll morph to someone else.'_ This time, Naruto just wished he could morph into a regular person. Maybe then he could have a family, or friends. Or at the very least, not be hated by everyone. If only he truly could morph to someone else, maybe things wouldn't be so damn lonely.


	4. My Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed some dirt off his cheek, he looked around the schoolyard. He was easily outnumbered. There was no way he could take on all of them. Didn't matter, he would take out as many of these bastards as he could. Sasuke merely smirked and took his stance. "We're gonna wipe that smirk off your face!" exclaimed the ring leader. "We'll see about that." The group of men then attacked Sasuke. Sasuke tried to block and hit back. He got in a few good punches, but there were just too many of them. He could feel kicks and punches coming from every direction, it was hard to tell who they were coming from.

Suddenly Sasuke heard, "Hey ya bastards!" and before he knew it a few of the thugs were off of him, giving him a better chance to defend himself.

"Fucking Uzumaki," he heard one of the guys say.

"That's right! Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Naruto asked as he punched and kicked his way to Sasuke.

Once Sasuke and Naruto were back to back, Sasuke asked, "What the fuck are you doing here Naruto?"

"Surrounded and up against a wall? I'll shred 'em all and go with you," replied Naruto.

Sasuke gave an annoyed look and stated, "I don't need you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're always sayin' some shit like that." Then in a mocking tone he added, "I don't need you. Go away Naruto. You're annoying. Blah, blah, blah." Sasuke in turn glared at Naruto's remarks.

"This is no time for chitchat! We're here to kick your asses!" yelled the leader as he gave a signal for his men to attack. Naruto and Sasuke were ready as they evaded the blows and gave strikes of their own.

* * *

After taking out the gang leader and his goons, Sasuke and Naruto sat back to back. Keeping each other up. They were both in terrible condition. They were just sitting in silence, until Sasuke asked. "Why did you come?" it was no secret that Sasuke tended to burn bridges. He had been trying to push Naruto out for years, and it seemed like the more he tried to push. The harder Naruto pulled.

"Because we're friends," was Naruto's quick and simple response.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, I told you a long time ago. You're what I imagine having a brother would be like."

"How can you say that so carelessly?"

Naruto shrugged causing him to wince at the pain surging through his body. "Because you're my friend. My blood. I'll go with you. So stay with me and Sakura. You don't need to run."

A lone tear escaped Sasuke's eye as he quietly replied, "Dumbass."

Naruto heard it and laughed. "Oww," he replied as he felt the ache in his ribs. "Sakura's gonna kill us when she sees us in class tomorrow." Sasuke couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped his lips. "I think I broke my arm," added Naruto.

Sasuke let out a sigh, he was pretty sure he broke an arm as well. Life was shit, but with a blonde haired brother and an annoying pink haired female by his side, he guessed it wasn't all that bad anymore.


	5. Chlorine

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Hinata was in the dance studio, practicing her ballet moves before class. She liked to practice before every class just to help get her in the zone and to help clear her mind. As she was practicing, she heard the soft click of the door, Hinata, who had her eyes closed, assumed it was one of her classmates. However, she was startled when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. Naruto chuckled at her audible gasp. "Didn't mean to scare you," he then placed a few kisses on her neck.

Hinata was enjoying the kisses she was receiving, but reluctantly pulled away. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she glanced to the door. "What if someone comes in?"

"You worry too much. I made sure no one was around for miles," he said as he now rubbed up and down her back.

Hinata eyed him suspiciously. Something was definitely up. Naruto was always reckless, but even he took preventative measures to make sure no one found about his relationship with Hinata. Lest her father find out and send Hinata away. "Naru-"

"Shhh. Just let me do this," Naruto then gave Hinata kiss, a kiss that Hinata quickly returned. After they pulled away, Naruto placed his forehead on Hinata's. "Lovin' what I'm tastin'."

Hinata blushed. She knew what he was talking about because she felt it too. Naruto was like a drug and she would forever be addicted to him. "Venom on my tongue, dependent at times," she said. Vocalizing her thoughts.

Naruto smirked at the thought, and started moving to a silent tune. Swaying their bodies back and forth. "Poisonous vibrations help my body run." Hinata closed her eyes and placed her head on Naruto's chest as she followed his lead. Naruto watched them through the mirror and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Hinata. "Sippin' on straight chlorine, let the vibe slide over me."

Hinata unexpectedly leaned up and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Then placed her hand over Naruto's beating heart. "This beat is a chemical."


	6. Smithereens

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Naruto had just gone to the bar for a drink, and within those few minutes a man took the chance to go up to Hinata and start chatting with her. Hinata, being the kind soul that she was, indulged the man and kept the conversation going. With his drink in hand, Naruto walked up to the duo, and silently took his place beside Hinata. After a few more minutes of idle chatter the man left Hinata and Naruto. "Naruto?" Hinata called as she placed her hand on Naruto's arm.

"Hmm?"

"Are you upset again?"

"Nah, baby. You know I've always been collected, calm and chill."

Hinata gave a doubtful look. It was obvious Naruto was everything but calm and chill. He was friendly to the men that approached Hinata, but at the same time he gave off an intimidating aura. "Be nice, this is just a work function."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I never look for conflict for the thrill."

"Liar," Hinata replied as she playfully nudged Naruto with her hip.

Naruto in turn gave a sly grin, "But if I'm feeling someone stepping towards you, can't describe just what I'm feeling." Hinata leaned towards Naruto's body. She hated it when he got jealous, but she couldn't really fault him. She also got extremely jealous when women would openly and subtly flirt with him. Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's waist and continued, "For you, I'd go step to a dude much bigger than me. For you, I would get beat to smithereens."

Hinata pouted at that. She looked up at Naruto and responded, "All I need is for you to stay by my side."

Naruto leaned down with a kiss. "Always," he promised.


	7. Neon Gravestones

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters

**TRIGGER WARNING**: Mentions suicidal thoughts.

* * *

The war was over and won. But it didn't feel like a victory as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. Neji was dead, she shouldn't still be mourning. Death was common among shinobi, death was inevitable when it came to war. Yet, Hinata couldn't move on. She closed her eyes and wondered what would it be like to die._ 'Would it hurt? Would anyone miss me? There has already been so many deaths, what's one more?'_ Hinata then imagined what her gravestone, preferably next to Neji's, would look like. _'Neon gravestones try to call, neon gravestones try to call for my bones.'_ Hinata knew if she lost, she would need to leave a letter for her teammates, her family. The words would be simple,_ 'If I lose to myself, you won't mourn a day. And you'll move on to someone else.'_ For a second, the thought was pleasant,_ 'No more struggling, no more pain, Neji would be there.'_ But just as the pleasantness had set in, it was quickly replaced with shame.

_'Why are you here?'_ Hinata imagined Neji asking. His face set in disappointment.

There was no way Hinata could do it, Neji gave up his life to defend her and Naruto. What an insult it would be to just throw away his sacrifice. Neji was praised for his heroic actions, but there were other shinobi that gave their all in the war and survived. They would pass on their stories to prevent this atrocity from ever occurring again. She would also be there to praise the accomplishments of her friends. With determination she thought aloud, "To life, they were dedicated. Now, that should be celebrated."


	8. The Hype

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Naruto sat at a ramen shop not far from school. _'Shit!'_ he thought as he stared at his ramen, lost in thought. It was his senior year of high school and he was stressed the fuck out because he had no idea what he was going to do once he graduated. Iruka had been trying to help, but sometimes Naruto felt like Iruka believed a little too much in Naruto, and Naruto was afraid of letting Iruka down. Naruto let out a deep sigh. "What's wrong kid?" asked Teuchi.

"Nothing," grumbled Naruto.

"Then why haven't you had any of the ramen? Don't tell me I'm losing my touch."

"Nah, it's not that," Naruto replied as he lazily moved the noodles with his chopsticks.

"Then what's eating at you?"

"...Graduation."

"Graduation? That's great! Why you bummed about it?"

"I suck at school, I can't go on to university. And if I don't go to university, then what am I gonna do with my life?"

"If you want you, can go to university. But if you decide school isn't for you, you can always try other things."

"What if I'm not good at it?"

"People usually aren't good at something the first time they try it." Teuchi looked up to see some of Naruto's friends enter. "It might take some friends and a warmer shirt," Teuchi then nodded to the approaching group of teens. "But just remember, you don't get thick skin without getting burnt."

"Here you are!" yelled Kiba.

"Hinata was worried about you. Why? Because you were not waiting at school," added Shino.

Naruto turned in his stool to meet his friends. With a sheepish grin he replied, "Sorry Hina, didn't mean to make you worry. Just had a lot on my mind. And ramen always hits the spot."

Hinata eyed the practically full ramen, then with concern etched in her voice, asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, anymore. Teuchi cleared things up for me. I don't believe the hype. It's nice to know my kind will be on my side."

"You sure? You know you're a terrible sight?"

Naruto laughed, "Shut the fuck up. I know you bastards got my back."

"I'll always be here for you Naruto," Hinata said as she placed her hand on Naruto's hand.

Naruto gave Hinata's hand a soft squeeze. "I know," he replied as he lovingly looked at Hinata. "So are you guys gonna join me or what?" he asked to lighten the mood. Hinata easily took the seat next to him, Kiba and Shino then followed suit. The group easily settled in a comfortable ambiance. As Naruto thought about how far he's come and how much further he had to go. He said to himself, _'No, I don't know which way I'm going. But I can hear my way around.'_


	9. Nico and the Niners

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

They had been traveling for a few days now. Hinata was getting extremely paranoid. "N-Naruto-kun, what if they find out," she asked as she clutched Naruto's arm.

"You're lucky you're cute or people would definitely think you're acting suspicious," Naruto said as he playfully tugged Hinata's cheek.

Hinata, however, did not find any of this funny. "Naruto-kun," she whined.

"Hey, are those other travelers?" Naruto asked, causing Hinata's grip to tighten around his arm. When the two travelers got closer, Naruto asked, "Hey, we think we might be lost. East is up?"

"What east isn't up, east is in that direction," one of the travelers pointed.

"Gotcha thanks," replied Naruto.

The one that gave Naruto the directions started walking ahead. The second traveler hesitated a moment before he stated, "Fearless when I hear this on the low." He and Naruto gave each other a nod before they each continued walking towards their own destinations.

Once they were far away enough, Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun, what if it was a trap? One of the men didn't know what you were talking about."

"It's fine. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

Naruto gave a grin, "What can I say? I'm careless when I wear my rebel clothes."

"That's what makes me nervous," mumbled Hinata.

Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and gave her a comforting hug. "It'll be okay. You just gotta follow my lead." Once the words left his mouth, Naruto felt Hinata shaking beside him. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

"The b-bi-bish-shops."

"Bishops," Naruto gritted between his teeth as he noticed the bishops getting closer.

As the bishops neared, both Hinata and Naruto bowed to them. "Stand," one of the bishops ordered. Hinata and Naruto did as they were told. "Why are you traveling?" he asked as he stared at Hinata's shaking form.

"We-" started Naruto, but he was cut by a hand gesture from the bishop.

"Woman, tell us why are you traveling," the bishop said.

"Y-yes. W-we are t-travel-ling...to f-find a cure."

"A cure? For what?"

Hinata stuck out her visibly shaking hands, "A c-cure for m-my con-constant sh-sh-shaking," she said as she slowly put her hands by her side again.

"Very well, good luck on your journey," the bishop said and then ordered the other bishops to follow him.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he and Hinata bowed to them once again.

Once the bishops were out of sight, both Hinata and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Shit Hinata! That was a good ass lie. I thought they had us."

Hinata was still trembling, "I'm sorry. I'm sure they only stopped us because of my shaking. I just couldn't help it," she said as a few tears now started streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You pulled it off like a champ. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared," she admitted as more tears streamed down her face and the shaking intensified.

Naruto pulled Hinata in for a tight hug, "I know. I was too," he admitted. "But just remember Dema don't control us."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, eyes still puffy and red, "Dema don't control us," she repeated. Then with a small smile added, "East is up."

Naruto gave a smile of his own. "Damn right!"


	10. Cut My Lip

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a hospital room, he had failed to bring back Sasuke. Failed. He was no stranger to failure. But this time the sting of failing was almost unbearable. He had gotten his friends hurt, he made Sakura cry by going back on his promise. He couldn't bring back his best friend.

Wallowing in defeat, Naruto slowly rolled out of bed. His body ached, begging him to stop. Naruto ignored his body's pleas for rest and walked to a nearby mirror. He let out a deep sigh and saw his bandaged face. He slowly touched his cheek and winced at the pain. _'Though I am bruised face of contusions.'_ "Know I'll keep moving." _'I will find a way to bring Sasuke back. I will! I never go back on my word!'_ Just as Naruto vowed to himself on fulfilling his promise, he heard the door open, causing him to turn towards the door. "Oww!" he let out as he turned too quickly causing his body to shout in protest.

"Naruto! What are you doing out of bed?" Sakura asked as she rushed to his side.

"Wanted to see the damage," Naruto tried to joke.

Sakura pouted and replied, "You should get to bed. Let me help."

"I cut my lip," Naruto added, once again trying to lessen the tension in the room.

_'It's more than just your lip,'_ Sakura thought sadly.

"Isn't what I want, blood is on my tongue," he said as he stuck out his tongue in a playful manner.

"Stop Naruto," Sakura quietly reprimanded. She knew Naruto was trying to lighten the mood, but everything he said just made her realize how Naruto couldn't bring back Sasuke. It reminded her how useless she was. She couldn't get Sasuke to stay or take her with him. She had to rely on Naruto because she was too weak. Not only had she lost Sasuke, but she almost lost Naruto as well.

Naruto saw the sadness radiating off Sakura. He didn't know what to do, so he simply stated, "I'm leaving."

Sakura scoffed, "You're in no condition to leave Naruto."

"That's not what I meant."

"What?"

"Once I get the okay from Tsunade-baachan, I'm leaving to train with Ero-sennin."

Sakura was obviously confused, "Why?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'll keep on trying. Might as well train with a legendary sannin, don'tcha think?"

"Naruto...you don't have to."

"Know I'll keep moving. This isn't the end. Not by a long shot."

Some of the sadness Sakura was previously wearing seemed to lessen. "I won't give up either." Was her vow to get stronger as well. They would get Sasuke back.


	11. Bandito

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

The infinite tsukuyomi was cast, everyone except Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were trapped in an eternal genjutsu. Kaguya was defeated and now Naruto wanted Sasuke to help him release the infinite tsukuyomi. Sasuke thought about his options, _'I could take the high road, but I know that I'm going low.'_ "I'm creating a revolution," Sasuke exclaimed after refusing to help Naruto undo the infinite tsukuyomi.

"What?" Naruto asked as the confusion was evidently etched on his face.

"To create a future of light, I need to cut ties to the past."

"That won't work!"

_'I will create this world, to feel some control.'_ "I alone will bear darkness." _'Destroy it if I want.'_

"Sasuke, you and I both know that 's not the way to do it. Itachi wouldn't have wanted this."

"Itachi is part of the past that I will cut ties with."

"You and me, we can make a difference by working together. This isn't the way Sasuke!" Naruto tried to reason.

"I could take the high road," Sasuke said causing hope to radiate over Naruto. "But, I know that I'm going low," Sasuke finished, causing Naruto to scowl.

"Sasuke..."

"You are the last tie I need to sever."

"I won't let you do that!"

"Enough! Let's end this once and for all," Sasuke then leapt to attack Naruto. Naruto hesitated for a moment, before begrudgingly going on the defense.

_'I'll end this and take you back to Sakura-chan, just like I promised!' _thought Naruto as he was determined to stop Sasuke.


	12. Pet Cheetah

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Naruto had been feeling rather secluded lately. Every time he ran into one of his friends, they were either busy with a mission or busy with family affairs. Naruto let out a huff and turned in his bed, he looked at the only picture on his stand. It was a picture of Team 7. Sadly, Naruto looked at the picture. _'No one to confide in. Sensei will be gone for a few days. Sakura is with her family, and Sasuke left the village.'_ Naruto then glanced to his calender, _'Eight days straight. Eight days since I've had anyone to actually talk to.'_ Naruto's mind then started getting the best of him. _'What if they don't want to hangout with me. Are they avoiding me on purpose again? Are their parents warning them not to talk to me? But why? I've proven I'm a good shinobi. No, that's not it...I know why this is bothering me. I'm jealous. Jealous that they have people to come home. Jealous that they have someone to wish them a good day, wish them safety on mission, hearing welcome home upon entering their homes. Is it wrong to want that? To not hear the emptiness upon entering my own home? To have someone to talk to while I eat, not just ramble on to my plants.'_ Naruto reluctantly sat up, he felt empty, there was a dull ache in his chest. "AARGH! I can feel pressure start to possess my mind," Naruto said aloud as he clutched his head, trying to keep his emotions in check.

_**'On an island, no one to confide in,'**_ Kurama echoed, feeding Naruto's insecurities. _**'Feel the pressure start to posses your mind.'**_

Naruto could feel his thoughts being consumed by Kurama's negative comments. He tried to resist, but his lonely apartment made the echoing chants that more disheartening.

*Knock Knock*

Naruto looked to the door, he did not move. _'Who would visit me?'_ he thought. Again there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly, Naruto got out of bed and went to open the door.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as the confusion was evident on his face and tone of voice.

"Hey, I heard Tsunade-sama made you take a mandatory break, so I was hoping we could catch up over lunch. Ramen? My treat." Naruto blinked in confusion, letting the words sink in. "Is that a no?" Iruka asked, obviously confused by Naruto's lack of response.

"Yeah, I mean no. I would love ramen. Imma go get dressed real quick," Naruto replied as he quickly went and scramble for some cleanish clothes. "Ready!" Naruto exclaimed once he was back at the door.

"Let's go then," Iruka said as he started leading the way.

Naruto happily obliged as he followed Iruka-sensei._ 'Kurama's wrong. I'm not alone. I have Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, that teme Sasuke, and my friends. I do have people to confide in,'_ Naruto thought as he happily looked at his first familial relationship, Iruka.


	13. Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

* * *

Hinata wiped her tears away for the umpteenth time that morning. She turned to the other side of the bed and let out a deep sigh as she thought, _'I really wish Naruto was here today.'_ With another sigh, Hinata got out of bed to go make breakfast.

* * *

With a crack to her voice, Hinata shouted, "Boruto, Himawari, come down for breakfast." It wasn't long before Hinata heard two pair of feet barreling down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Boruto.

"Just pancakes and fruit."

"Yummy!" exclaimed Himawari.

With a pout Boruto said, "Oh man, I was hoping we would have burgers."

Hinata giggled and asked, "When have we ever had burgers for breakfast?"

Boruto shrugged as he took his seat and replied, "I thought since today was a special day we might have burgers." Hinata felt her heart tighten as she merely gave a forced smile in response.

* * *

After breakfast was over, and the family of three was all set, Hinata asked one last time. "Does everyone have everything? Both of you have your pot of plants?"

Boruto chuckled and said, "Mom, it's kinda hard to forget these things." Hinata giggled at his response and at watching her children struggle with their pot of plants.

There they were in front of the gravestone. Reading the name was bittersweet. Happy to be in his presence, saddened that he wasn't physically there. _'You were one of the classic ones,'_ Hinata thought. She looked at her children. _'I wish they knew you.'_ "We're here! I brought sunflowers cuz mama said you'd like them," then with a pout Himawari added, "Onii-chan didn't bring sunflowers."

"Hey! I brought sunflowers last year. I think he would like tulips just as much," countered Boruto.

"It's really the thought that matters," interjected Hinata.

Himawari then turned to the gravestone and said, "It's okay Uncle. You can tell Onii-chan my flowers are your favorite."

Boruto let out a huff, "Of course Uncle's gonna say they're his favorite. He doesn't wanna make you cry. We all know what a cry baby you are."

Himawari puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "Am not!"

"Don't argue in front of your uncle. That would make him sad. Instead tell him how you're training, helping your parents and friends. I'm sure he would be happy to know we are all doing well."

"Mom and dad tell us all the time how great of a shinobi you were," started Boruto. Hinata smiled as she thought, _'You're a legend in my own mind.'_

"Not just mama and papa, Grandpa and Auntie Hanabi are always telling us you were the greatest Hyuuga ever!" Himawari added as she used her hands to emphasize her point. Hinata was once again lost in her thoughts as Boruto and Himawari continued interrupting each other as they told their stories.

* * *

After what felt like only seconds, but was actually a couple of hours, Himawari interrupted Hinata from her thoughts as Himawari said, "Mama I'm hungry."

"I'm kinda hungry too," added Boruto.

"Would you two like to go out for lunch?" asked Hinata causing Boruto and Himawari to shout yes in unison. "Did you say goodbye to your uncle?"

Himawari and Boruto then turned back to the gravestone and said, "Bye bye Uncle."

"We will visit again soon," Hinata added. She then began to follow the children, she turned back one last time to look at the gravestone as she thought, _'I look forward to having a lunch with you again...Neji.'_


End file.
